civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Alignia
The Alignian Federal Republic, commonly referred to as Alignia, is a federal republic led by President Marq_. It has 4 towns under its flag, and the capital and most populous city is Swyndell, which is home to 7 people. Alignia is a developed country with an acceptable but unimpressive amount of resources. Alignia is often peaceful and (on''' very''' rare occasions, helpful) to bigger nations, but frequently attempts (and fails) to conquer smaller villages unless they join Alignia as soon as it notices that the village has no nation. On JUNE 5TH, 2017, ALIGNIA CEASED TO BE A NATION DUE TO A DECISION BY THE LEADER MARQ History Alignia's history is full of conflict with bigger nations, most notably the Moose Empire, who's successor state is Nexus, ruled by Moosebobby. First Alignian Republic The first nation to have the name "Alignia" was founded in late June of 2016, with its capital in the small village of Gearsby. At the time, there was no government planned for Alignia. There wasn't anything special about it, it was just a small, poor town with a lot of VERY ugly houses and empty prebuilts. The leader of Alignia, Marq (who was then known as TheMarquilandia1), quickly noticed the aggressive nature of the Moose Empire, which at the time was known for raiding defenseless new players and running away when their allies come, much like what Alignia does now. Marq had planned to make an agreement with Moose but failed because he's so lazy that he even procrastinates in a game. This proved to be a horrible decision for Alignia, as after showing the town the BManOg, who was in FirstFleet, an ally of Alignia, there was a riot with Moose involved. Marq was afraid of Moose because of what he did to other players such as tagtim. A few days later, Moose invaded Gearsby. Marq quickly surrendered to the better equipped army of the Moose Empire. Gearsby joined ME, and after informing the citizens of Alignia, which was now led by Trueblue315, MinecraftAbmin urged Marq to revolt against the empire, leading to the victory of Marq and his allies. However, Trueblue didn't want to give the nation back, and thus the nation of the Turks was established. The next day Moose striked back and Alignia collapsed. Gearsby is currently an outpost of Swyndell. Alignia-Cherokee Federation Some time around July (probably), New Gearsby was founded and Alignia was reborn. The Cherokee tribe led by SlimDude requested to join the nation but have it's own government. This led to the formation of the Alignia-Cherokee Federation. Things were going well and Alignian Chemist Sir Bay was helping the Alignian government develop chemical weapons. However, things went sour soon after as Moosebobby and NoProfit found the new city and raided it. They were kept away for a bit as now there was an army of 4 protecting Gearsby and the chemical weapons managed to inflict damage against the Moose Empire. However, eventually NoProfit found the town's spawn point and began camping there. It seemed like it was over but Marq managed to get out on time, get allies to help him, and they got Moose out of the town. Fearing that the New Gearsby would suffer the same fate as Old Gearsby, and thus the town was abandoned and renamed Lignien. War of Revenge Main article: War of Revenge The War of Revenge was a conflict between Moosebobby and Marq_. When Marq started Gearsby #3, Moose's nation demanded that the towned joined the empire immediately. Marq rejected at first, but then decided that he would join Moose Empire. Marq realized that now was his chance to do some real harm to Moosebobby's empire. Immediately, Marq got the coords to the home blocks of every town in the empire, and gave them for free to Ascot and SPQA, allies of Alignia and enemies of M.E.. Marq was found out by the leadership of the empire after warning Devildog that Vita was going to be attacked. Moose found out what was going in after Marq gave subtle hints for some reason. Gearsby #3 was destroyed soon after, but not before the collapse of DemonicV2 and attacks on the city's new homeblock by forces who got their information from Marq_ The Alignian Reich and Reich Invasions After the collapse of Gearsby #3, Marq went looking for new land to settle, and Gearsby #4. Early in its construction, Marq invited xSolarix (or whatever his name was, I can't remember) into the town. This turned out to be a huge mistake, however, as he was an alt account of NoProfit, who was now a member of a clan known as the Fourth Reich. Marq didn't know this at first, and Alignia ignored the Reich when it was in its infancy. Then, on July (I think), after joining the K.P.R.K (Which would later become Drastia), The Reich sent forces into Gearsby. The warriors on full P4 easily crushed Marq in his regular iron armor. Luckily, Arkstal, the D.P.R.K., and many other nations came to the aid of the Alignians. They fought the army of The Reich as Marq flagged what the Reich had conquered. Gearsby was safe, for now. Marq also left the K.P.R.K for a bit. Next day, in the morning, when none of Marq's allies were online, The Reich came back and Alignia became a puppet state. Alignia was forced to pay a tribute of 5 stacks of cobble daily to the reich. Over time, the tribute was pretty much ignored, and Marq decided to take down the banners of the Reich that he was supposed to keep there for peace, and burned them. He put the flags of Alignia back up as well. However, a few days later, the leader of the reich, Ben, wanted to check if the banners were still up. This led to a return to war. In the afternoon, Ben and Marq began to talk to each other about this situation. Marq argued that Gearsby had every right to be free seeing as it was still in its own nation, and Ben claimed that Alignia was under the Reich's control as a puppet state. Alignia saw more support than the reich, and after a few more battles they were at last away taken away for a while. Post-Reich Period After the reich was done for, Moose began to frequently attack Gearsby, and a player known as Zelephor, who had set home in Gearsby after having his town betrayed by Alignia due to pressure from allies, kept coming in and killing Marq. Because of this, Drastian leaders urged Marq to move the town's location, and thus Fort Gearsby was established. After Drastia collapsed, Gathorean proposed building a railroad that connected Sparta and Fort Gearsby. Seeing as Gathorean housed Gearsby #1 while Gearsby earned the funds for a nation and Gathorean also helped him fight Moose various times, he accepted and gave coords. The next day, Gathorean, F1aze, Moose, and some others all attacked Marq's town at the same time. Marq was hopeless. Fort Gearsby was burned down with lava, which was illegal but no one cared enough to report it. Marq was pissed and created his own towny war server, but it failed. Marq moved once again to a new location. He found the ruins of Alexandria and created Bridgetown, but it was raided a few days later. Marq was tired of having the same name over and over again, plus he didn't want to call a town Bridgetown if it had no brigde, and so he used a random name generator. He kept clicking and clicking and found one name that caught his eye - Swyndell. On late July, Swyndell was founded and the Post-Reich period ended. Swyndell is still the current capital of Alignia, having lasted 4 months - more than all of the other Gearsby's combined. Contemporary History Swyndell grew quickly. By then relations with Moose had been fixed, and the two nations became close allies. Swyndell was free from war at last. Also, the server Marq started became popular but died because he didn't have time to manage it. A few months later, Red and Buzz claimed to have taken coords to Swyndell, and they said Marq had to join their nation to be saved. Marq was spooped and did so. He was kicked from the nation the next day. Marq left for a while after selling his town to dddskull, who renamed it to Darkfell. The town was then conquered by Blood IIRC, although it may have been sold seeing as not very much items were taken. Marq decided to come back to the server and moved again, seeing as the homeblock was claimed, but after he found a spot, he decided to see if he still had a home in Swyndell. He did, and went to get stuff. He then noticed that the home block was now unclaimed. After thinking about it, he moved back to Swyndell. Swyndell grew quickly. It grew to have 7 members in it, and now it's trying to follow in Moose's footsteps by terrorizing small nations and getting scared when their allies come. It tried taking out Diarrhea Stream but NeoGallia got them first. After that Swyndell became the plain ol' capital of a plain ol' nation. Cities Alignia currently governs four cities. They will be listed here in order of population City of Swyndell Swyndell is the capital and most populated city in Alignia, with a population of 7 people. It is a Level 4 city. Notable landmarks here are the Senate of Alignia, Jacob's Hotel, and Marq's home. The members will be listed below. * Marq_, Mayor of Swyndell and President of Alignia * The_Fairy_Tail, Who was banned until December 16th, 2016 * RockBottom, who brought great wealth to the town but is inactive * FlamingSh0ts, who's active but doesn't talk much * JacobsThunder, who's the most active behind Marq and owns Jacob's Hotel * MonsterOrb41, who's inactive and also Jacob's friend irl * xXSerroXx, who has a nice mansion but is inactive. Taiga Town (Large Town) Taiga Town is a small town led by hawkingstar, one of the most active members of the nation. Taiga Town is located in a Taiga and has a few small houses + a farm. It is home to 3 people, who will all be listed as well. * hawkingstar, Mayor of Taiga Town * berserker22, who seems to be the second most active person in the town * Sophhello989, who I've only seen online once Town of Ravendall Ravendall is a small town on the border with the Diarrhea Kingdom. Its mayor is JustLong, who was convinced by Marq to start his town where he did for quick access to Diarrhea Stream. It is home to two people. * JustLong, Mayor of Ravendall and most active person in his town * nickblokzijl, who I've never seen online Government Currently, Alignia has no government but there are plans to create one. Category:Nations